piratedgamemuseumfandomcom-20200214-history
JY ID List
This is a list of games whose label show an ID of the format JYxxx/JY-xxx which is an ID from the J.Y. Company. Recent Series: *'JY001 Mickey Mania 7' *'JY002 Mickey Mana 7' *'JY004 Tekken 2' *'JY007 Tiny Toon Adventures 6' *'JY009 China Rabbit' *'JY010 Mario Auto Bike' *'JY011 Power Rangers III' *'JY013 Donkey Kong Country 4' *'JY014 Donkey Kong Country 4' *'JY015 Power Rangers III' *'JY016 Power Rangers 4' *'JY021 Punch Out' *'JY023 Punch Out' *'JY025 Final Fight 3' *'JY027 Prince of Persia' *'JY028 Prince of Persia' *'JY030 Gradius 2' *'JY031 Dragon Ball Z II' *'JY032 Super Ball Series' *'JY040 BB Car' *'JY041 Rod Land' *'JY044 Solomon 2' *'JY046 Mortal Kombat III Special 56 Peoples' ''' '''Older Series: *'JY-001 1993 Heroes Series 4-in-1, 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-002 1994 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-003 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-004 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-005 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-006 1994 Super HIK 4-in-1 + 1, 64-in-1' *'JY-007 1994 Super HIK 3-in-1' *'JY-008 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1994 Super HIK 5-in-1' *'JY-009 1994 Ball Series 4-in-1' *'JY-009a 1993 Super HIK 3-in-1' *'JY-010 1997 Ball Series 18-in-1' *'JY-011 Super Mortal Kombat III Turbo' *'JY-011a 11-in-1 Ball Games' *'JY-012 Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2' *'JY-013 Mario Series 4-in-1' *'JY-014 1995 Soccer 6-in-1' *'JY-014B 1996 Soccer 7-in-1' *'JY-015 1997 Chess Series 7-in-1, 1994 Super HIK 8-in-1' *'JY-016 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-017 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-017a Adventure Island 4' *'JY-017b 1998 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-018 1998 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-018a Shin Samurai Spirits II' *'JY-019 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-020 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1, 59-in-1' *'JY-021 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-021B 1998 Super HIK 8-in-1' *'JY-022 The Jungle Book' *'JY-023 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1995 Super HIK 8-in-1' *'JY-024 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1, Mortal Kombat II' *'JY-025 Aladdin, Aladdin III' *'JY-026 Aladdin II' *'JY-026A Mortal Kombat II' *'JY-026B Mortal Kombat III Turbo' *'JY-027A Mortal Kombat 2-in-1' *'JY-028 Super Mario World' *'JY-029 Super Mortal Kombat II, Super Mortal Kombat II Special' *'JY-030 Super Mortal Kombat III' *'JY-031 Popeye II - Travels in Persia' *'JY-032 The Jungle Book 2' *'JY-033 Donkey Kong Country 4' *'JY-035 Crayon Shin - Chan II' *'JY-038 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-039 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-040 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-041 1996 Super HIK 8-in-1' *'JY-042 Street Fighter III Turbo' *'JY-043 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-044 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-045 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-046 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-047 1995 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-048 1995 Super HIK 5-in-1' *'JY-049 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-050 1997 Super HIK 8-in-1' *'JY-051 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-052 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-053 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-054 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-055 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-056 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1996 Super HIK 5-in-1' *'JY-057 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-058 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-059 Power Rangers III' *'JY-060 FIFA 96 Soccer' *'JY-062 1997 Super HIK 18-in-1' *'JY-063 1996 Mortal Kombat III 54-in-1' *'JY-064 1996 Super Aladdin III 18-in-1' *'JY-065 1996 Super Aladdin III 54-in-1' *'JY-066 Power Rangers HIK 4-in-1, NEW 4-in-1' *'JY-067 Mortal Kombat III 8000000-in-1' *'JY-068 1996 Super HIK 3-in-1' *'JY-069 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-070 1996 Super HIK 3-in-1' *'JY-071 1997 Super HIK 3-in-1' *'JY-072 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-073 Power Rangers 4' *'JY-074 Mortal Kombat III Special 56 Peoples' *'JY-075 Super Mortal Kombat 2-in-1' *'JY-076 China Rabbit Baby' *'JY-077 Mickey Mania 7' *'JY-078 Aladdin - The Return of Jafar' *'JY-079 1996 Super HIK 3-in-1' *'JY-080 1996 Super HIK 3-in-1' *'JY-081 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-082 1996 Soccer 6-in-1' *'JY-083 Shin Samurai Spirits II' *'JY-084 Photo Gun 9-in-1' *'JY-085 Super 7-in-1 Gold Card Series, Super 8-in-1 Gold Card Series' *'JY-086 Super 8-in-1 Gold Card Series' *'JY-087 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-088 1997 Super HIK 5-in-1' *'JY-089 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-090 1996 Super HIK 5-in-1' *'JY-091 Battle Arena Toshinden' *'JY-092 Tekken 2' *'JY-093 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-094 1996 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-095 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-096 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-097 1996 Super HIK 8-in-1' *'JY-098 1997 Super HIK 6-in-1' *'JY-099 1997 Super HIK 4-in-1, 1998 Super HIK 4-in-1' *'JY-100 1997 Super HIK 6-in-1' *'JY-100a 1997 Super HIK 9-in-1' *'JY-101 1997 Super HIK 18-in-1' *'JY-102 1997 Super HIK 900-in-1' *'JY-103 Rygar' *'JY-104 1997 Super HIK 6000000-in-1, Crocodile Sir' *'JY-105 1997 Super HIK 21-in-1' *'JY-107 1997 Super HIK 1200-in-1' *'JY-108 Mermaid' *'JY-109 9-in-1' *'JY-110 110-in-1' *'JY-110a 13-in-1' *'JY-112 1997 8-in-1' *'JY-113 5-in-1' *'JY-114 5-in-1' *'JY-115 Tiny Toon Adventures 6' *'JY-116 Final Fight 3' *'JY-117 1998 Super HIK 6-in-1, The Goonies' *'JY-118 Operation Wolf' *'JY-119 FC 8-in-1' *'JY-120 World Heroes, Super Mario World' *'JY-120A 1998 Super 45-in-1' *'JY-122 Highway Star' *'JY-124 King Tank' *'JY-126 F1 Heroes' *'JY-130 130-in-1' *'JY-460 1997-1998 Super HIK 4-in-1' Category:ID Lists